


The laments of a duchess

by fieldingfreja (copperheadpony)



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/fieldingfreja
Summary: Just a drabble on my starstable character for the Medieval AU





	The laments of a duchess

     “So like this?” Freja asked. She dropped Cake’s reins, and urged the small welsh pony forward in a slow trot. Freja planted her hands on her horse’s withers, and pushed. In one fluid movement she had swung one leg backwards over Cake's back. She twisted her other stirrup backwards behind the leather, and used it for support. Cake continued to trot, and Freja held the position for one moment. Then she swung her leg back over the saddle into its proper position.

     “Very good!” Claude clapped from his seat on one of the posts. Freja trotted back to Claude, grinning ear to ear.

     “I can’t wait to try some of the new tricks on Cinnamon!” She exclaimed.

Claude chuckled, and patted the pony’s nose. “Ah, but he is quite big compared to your small comrade here, no?”

Freja grinned. “That will make it harder to do though!”

     “Lady Freja!!” Freja turned her head at the horrified shriek. One of her elderly ladies in waiting and her tutor was striding down the dock.

     “Oh no” Freja blanched, and Claude laughed again, hopping off the post.

     “Good luck, Lady Freja, I will see you when I return to port?” Freja nodded, and Claude bowed before walked away towards one of the local inns.

     “What have I told you about fraternizing with the foreigners?!” Madam Holbrook stopped in front of Freja, hands on her hips. Freja rolled her eyes and dismounted.

     “Um, not to-” The noise that escaped Madam’s lips was inhumane.

     “Are those pants?!” Freja glanced to her horse, then to her legs. “And riding astride?! This will not do! You there!” Madam whipped around and pointed to one of the stable girls walking past. She flinched under Madam’s gaze.

     “Yes Ma’am?” The girl bowed low and did not look up at either of them.

     “Take Lady Freja’s horse back to the stable, at once.” Madam thundered. The girl bowed hastily again, and took Cake’s reins. Cake nickered to the girl, and to Freja’s surprise, willingly followed her back down the docks towards the stable. That never happened. Madam reached out, took Freja’s arm in a tight grip and began dragging her towards the manor. “Now you need to be cleaned up, and I need to have a word with the Duke.”

* * *

 

     “You’ve angered Madam Holbrook again.” Freja sighed and looked up at her father from across the dining table.

     “I don’t understand how it's unacceptable for me to ride my horses. And she’s still bitter that Jasper left her for a farm” Freja responded.

     “Ladies do not gossip nor speak ill of others. Ladies also do not ride astride, or in pants my dear.” Duke Klaus pointed out, gesturing with his fork. Freja scowled and pushed her food around her plate. “Ladies also do not perform trick riding.” Klaus added.

     “Trick riding is the best father, it's the only fun thing I can do around here!” Freja’s chair slammed back as she stood, eyes ablaze. “I’m not allowed to sail, because what if I get blown away? I can’t swim because of sharks. I can’t leave Valley because of all the tensions between the kingdoms! Trick riding is the only thing left for me, and you’re trying to take that away too.” She dropped her napkin on the table and her voice shook with emotion. “I apologize Father, I must dismiss myself, I fear I am not well.” She nodded to the servant, and swept out of the room.

    Once she was far enough away, Freja bolted, running for her room. She opened her wardrobe and dug through the few rumpled shifts on the bottom. It only took a few seconds to find the worn pants she had nicked from a vendor in the marketplace. Freja pulled her orange dress over her head and chucked it on the floor away from her. She pulled the pants on and laced up the boots before rummaging around to find a loose long sleeved linen shirt. A leather tunic went over that and a belt around her waist. Freja pulled her golden blonde hair back up into a ponytail and glanced at herself in the mirror. She no longer looked like the Heiress to Golden Hill Valley but a regular girl. Perfect. It was too easy to slip out of the the manor. Way too easy. Freja paid it no mind and made her way towards the Goldenleaf stables.

     It wasn't that large of a stable, at least compared to the ones on the mainland. It only held the Duke's collection of steeds, her horses, and a few other residents horses. Freja slipped into the paddock that contained her horses. Most of her own horses lived in the same paddock, and all lived in sheds in the back. Cake noticed her first and trotted over. Apple raised her head lazily, and then returned to grazing. Jade was missing from the paddock, but Freja could see her bay horse in a round pen working. Cinnamon was probably wandering. He was her only horse that was allowed to wander free. Freja sat down and leaned against the fence post.

     Cake snuffled her pockets for treats. Upon finding none, Cake contented herself to lie down beside Freja and placed her head in the young duchess’s lap. “It's all so frustrating, you know?” Freja sighed out loud. Cake blew a long breath out her nose, almost sighing with her. Freja stared up at the orange and red leaves above her. “The worst drama here is who gets what dock space these days. And father has it in his head I need to be like a proper young woman. The mainland is more afraid of us, theres no need for being a lady when everyone thinks you’re already barbaric.” Cake snorted, her head twitching. Freja scratched between her ears, and carefully braided the thick forelock. “Who knows Cake, I just want to be me. I doubt that anyone on the mainland is as proper as Madame says.” Cake settled back in her lap, content with the scratching. Apple wandered over, and snuffled Freja for sugar cubes. The duchess smiled, and pulled the white cubes from her pocket, which were instantly lipped up by the Jorvik warmblood. Freja glanced back out towards the water, which glimmered teasingly at her.

     “Some day I’ll get off the island and past the gates. Someday.”


End file.
